deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazlo En Kuldes vs Lloyd Irving
Lazlo vs Lloyd is a fanmade What-If Deathbattle by Friendlysociopath. Description Battle of the Dual-Wielders- Lazlo En Kuldes and Lloyd Irving. Shortswords vs Katanas Runes vs Exspheres Pirate vs Samurai Let's get it on! Interlude Whiz: "Dual-Wielding" the use of a weapon in either hand during combat. Boomstick: It's not easy kids- I tried dual-wielding women once- then they sobered up and kicked me where the sun don't shine. Whiz: Dual-Wielding is a dangerous way of fighting: requiring agility, strength, and technique far greater than the more common sword and board style. Boomstick: But damn if you don't look cool while doing it! Whiz: Lazlo En Kuldes from Suikoden 4. Boomstick: And Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia. Whiz: Two swordsman that use their own forms of magic to empower their dangerous fighting styles to superhuman levels. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lazlo Whiz: Lazlo was found drifting out at sea by the mayor of a prosperous island called Razril. Boomstick: He was taken in and raised as a servant and companion to the mayor's son, Snowe Vinger... Viner... Vaner... Snowe! Whiz: The two of them became good friends and entered knight training together- though it became apparent to outside eyes that Snowe was simply not up to the task of leading. Boomstick: But his dad wouldn't let that slide, Vincent used his influence to keep sending Snowe on more and more dangerous training missions. Whiz: Eventually Snowe, and by extension Lazlo, came into contact with the pirate Brandeau. Boomstick: Lazlo managed to take the cursed pirate down, causing the True Rune of Punishment to fall to his commander, Glen. Whiz: Glen became secluded, fearful of having others around him- though he eventually was forced to use the power of the True Rune to protect the training academy for knights. This killed him, causing the Rune to pass down to Lazlo. Boomstick: Whiiiiiiiich promptly caused the academy to exile Lazlo's ass. Snowe turned on him thanks to his dad's prodding; and even attacked him a few times afterwords. Whiz: Lazlo survived in exile with the help of a few knights who stayed by his side. Eventually he became aware that the enemy nation of Kooluk was staging attacks on his homeland. Boomstick: So he got on the biggest damn boat he could find and set about recruiting 108 badass followers to save the day. Whiz: Lazlo eventually reunited with Snowe, forgiving him of his transgressions. Boomstick: Hey Whiz, what's a Rune anyways? ' Whiz: There are regular Runes and True Runes. Regular Runes are able to be equipped by almost anyone for a handy boost in speed or strength, sometimes even granting magical spells as well. '''Boomstick: And what's different about True Runes? ' Whiz: The 27 True Runes are the remnants of the creation of the Suikoden universe. True Runes offer much greater benefits than regular Runes, notably immortality- '''Boomstick: What?! That's not fair at all! Whiz: Immortality to age. When you gain a True Rune you no longer are susceptible to dying of old age- though sickness and even regular combat can still end your life. Boomstick: So what sort of spells are we talking about? Fireballs? Lightning bolts? Whiz: All of those and more- Lazlo in particular bears the True Rune of Punishment, it consumes his life force to unleash potent energies. Play clip of True Rune of Punishment Boomstick: That sound is terrifying- it's almost as bad as my ex-wife in the morning. Whiz: True Runes grant immense power to the wielder, Lazlo once destroyed an entire fleet of invading ships under his own power; though it did knock him unconscious. Boomstick: He's not too shabby in physical combat either- guess all of that knight training did him some good even if they did kick him out. Whiz: Lazlo has demonstrated a generous amount of strength and speed- he can slash quickly enough to cause a miniature tornado to emerge from his blades. Boomstick: The Runes are no joke either, alongside the True Rune of Punishment he can equip two other Runes to increase his combat prowess. Whiz: He is the defender of Obel and one of the strongest Tenkai Star's to ever appear among the Stars of Destiny. Boomstick: Lazlo En Kuldes. Lloyd Whiz: Like Lazlo, also Lloyd grew up without knowing his parents; believing them both dead for most of his life. Boomstick: I'm glad I'm not a hero, it makes my relatives have a longer life expectancy. Whiz: He was taken in by a Dwarf named Dirk and lived near a simple village, where his friends Genis and Colette lived. Boomstick: But Colette is actually some sort of angel- destined to save the world when she's called. Whiz: And called she was, though she was attacked along the way- leading to a series of confrontations between Desians and Humans until the village was attacked. Boomstick: Lloyd took the brunt of the blame, since his actions helped start the conflict. So he was banished from the village. Whiz: Lloyd took this opportunity to follow Colette on her journey; learning more about the world and his own past in doing so. Boomstick: He finds his dad, they fight a couple of times and then both of his fathers give him a pair of swords... god that came out wrong... ARGH SO DID THAT! Whiz: Lloyd briefly gains the power of the Eternal Sword- a powerful weapon from the Tales franchise. Boomstick: Buuuuut he doesn't decide to keep it; after he reunites the parallel dimensions of his world he takes up his regular weapons again. Whiz: While Lloyd did mention he uses two swords mostly for the Rule of Cool- his father, Kratos, has more than once complimented him in his skills with a blade. Boomstick: Don't let the suspenders fool you- Lloyd is a badass swordsman; able to tap into his inner potential to unleash powerful attacks called 'artes' on his opponents. Whiz: However, he is a bit of a hot-tempered youth; his lack of wisdom has gotten him into trouble many times over the two games he's features in. Boomstick: Lloyd uses exspheres to augment his physical prowess, granting him superior speed, strength, and durability than that of a normal human. Whiz: He can unleash dozens of strikes against an opponent in a short time, trying to overwhelm them with his speed and power. Boomstick: But like many heroes of the Tales series, Lloyd does not have magic or a great deal of ranged options. He's got swords and not a hell of a lot else. Whiz: If the situation grows dire enough, Lloyd's mother will attempt to aid him via his special exsphere; granting him a surge of power and a pair of wings to try and finish his task. Boomstick: Loyd Irving, the Unrivaled Blade. Whiz: Which of these warriors will take the win? There's only one way to find out. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE! Fight A dark town sits next to the ocean, waves softly crashing into the docks. A pair of red boots step into frame before walking down a pier- the camera slowly pans up to reveal Lloyd Irving. At the end of the pier stands another man with his back to Lloyd, he turns around as Lloyd draws closer- revealing himself as Lazlo En Kuldes. Lloyd: "That Exsphere you have- I have to take it from you." Lazlo looks at his left hand and the True Rune on it. Lazlo: "No, I won't force anyone else to bear the Rune of Punishment." Lloyd places a hand on each of his swords. Lloyd: "I'm not asking- Exspheres cost lives, I won't see more die just so others can reap the rewards." Lazo looks up at Lloyd. Lazlo: "You don't understand what you're doing." Lloyd draws his swords. Lloyd: "Hand over the Exsphere peacefully- or I'll just take it from you!" Lazlo draws his own blades. Lazlo: "I will not allow my this Rune to harm anyone else!" FIGHT 'Fighting of the Spirit' Plays Lloyd dashes forward, stabbing at Lazlo with both swords. Lazlo parries the blades upwards before extending his left hand towards Lloyd. A burst of screaming red light emerges from Lazlo's hand, Lloyd blocks by crossing both of his swords. The light pushes Lloyd backwards, ripping up the dock as he goes. Lloyd wrenches his swords apart and disperses the blast to either side. Lazlo is still standing at the end of the pier. Lloyd slashes his swords downwards, "Demon Fang!" causing a shockwave to race down the remains of the pier towards Lazlo. Lazlo flips over the blast and then off to the side as the pier crumbles from the stress, landing on a nearby ship and racing up towards the quarterdeck. Lloyd growls in anger before taking a running start and leaping off the docks, high into the air, before diving at Lazlo with his swords extended, "Rising Falcon!" Lazlo whirls in a circle, his blades creating a whirlwind that Lloyd impacts into. The two powers clash, light vs wind. Lloyd: "You're not stopping me!" With a surge of energy Lloyd continues through the whirlwind, striking Lazlo and knocking him backwards through the air. Lazlo turns his fall into a backflip before rolling back to his feet. Lloyd and Lazlo both walk in a circle, wary of one another; weapons at the ready. Lloyd: "I'll give you one last chance- give me that Exsphere." Lloyd rushes Lazo and slashes at him twice, Lazlo parries both blows. Lazlo: "No, the Rune of Punishment is my burden and mine alone." The two return to circling, each waiting for the other to make a move. Lloyd grows impatient and launches a flurry of stabs, "Sword Rain!" Lazlo gives ground, blocking most of the attacks but taking cuts from several. Lloyd senses his opponent growing weaker and follows up with a great attack, "Beast!" With the roar of a lion, Lloyd's blast of energy knocks Lazlo backwards; smashing through the quarterdeck railing and falling onto the main deck. Lazlo raises his left hand into the air as Lloyd leaps at him. A surge of crimson energy is released from Lazlo in all directions; hurling Lloyd off of the ship and back to the docks. The ship shudders under the power of the spell, beginning to sink. Lloyd climbs to his feet in time to see Lazlo run up the bowsprit and leap from the sinking ship. Lazlo lands in front of Lloyd and stabs at him with his blades. Lloyd locks the hilts of his swords with Lazlo's blades. The two stand there with their weapons locked; each struggling to repel the other. Lazlo suddenly pivots, removing the resistance Lloyd was working against. Lloyd falls forwards but stops quickly and swipes backwards with his swords. Lazlo falls back, giving ground as Lloyd presses the offense. Lazlo backflips out of the way and onto a high wall. Lazlo raises his hand to use his Rune again. Lloyd leaps up onto the wall as well. A ring of energy pulses out from Lazlo. Lloyd surrounds himself with a green shield, "Guardian!" The ring breaks upon impacting Lloyd's shield. Lazlo staggers as Lloyd is surrounded by his own circle of magic. Lloyd leaps straight up and brings both of his swords directly overhead, both shining with light. Lloyd: "Divine Justice- Falcon's Crest!" Lloyd strikes downwards, cutting Lazlo badly and knocking him off the wall. Lazlo lies still before staggering to his feet, blood pouring down his face. Lazlo: "My True Rune of Punishment... " Lloyd: "He's still moving?!" Lazlo raises his arm. Lazlo: "Scream!" Lloyd leaps off the wall towards Lazlo, both swords reaching for his target. In the distance, the scream of the True Rune can be heard as the town is eclipsed in ruby light. Lloyd collapses to the ground as Lazlo walks away, all injuries having vanished. Lazlo: "The True Rune belongs to me. You should've listened." K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: Nooooo, my suspenders! Whiz: Lloyd's hotheadedness keeps him from making effective strategies in battle, Lazlo is depicted as more of a calm hero- able to keep his cool in a fight. Boomstick: But his swords were cooler- and longer too! Whiz: Lloyd had the advantage of being taller and having more reach than his opponent. However, Lazlo is much more experienced in "dueling" than Lloyd is- facing many opponents in 1v1 combat while Lloyd almost always fought with a group. Boomstick: I don't get something- you said the Rune of Punishment takes away Lazlo's energy- he was using it fine! Whiz: That's because at the end of the game Lazlo advances the Rune to the "Forgiveness" phase, where it stops draining the life of the wielder. He can use it as much as he wants. Boomstick: The True Rune of Punishment is a fearsome weapon, capable of shattering entire enemy fleets and even tanking island-wide explosions at one point. Whiz: The two were physically near the same level, but Lazlo's greater combat experience and magical firepower managed to pull him through. Boomstick: Wonder if I could get a True Rune? (True Rune of Punishment is heard) Not that one! Whiz: The winner is Lazlo en Kuldes! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Suikoden VS Tales of Symphonia' themed Death Battles Category:'Konami vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015